Transformers Reacts to Predacons Rising
by JayZeeTee16
Summary: Taken place after Relentless Fanservice, Optimus and his fellow cybertronians started reacting to the show's TV Movie instead of the fans.
1. Megatron's Return reaction

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Since the SpongeBob fanfics are on break, Now its time for a sequel to fanfic Relentless Fanservice, Transformers Reacts To Predacons Rising. To be honest, It wasn't a bad TV Movie. It was just only okay. Of course, since the A.O.E. Transformers already have a reaction to the humans, I wonder what happens if they react to the return of Megatron and the Final Battle. And maybe this fanfic here will be my answer. Enjoy the reactions!

* * *

*At Texas, inside Optimus Prime's house...*

Optimus wasn't very happy today. He prayed in Primus that the movie Age of Extinction isn't gotta ruin the franchise, but by the ratings and the fan reviews, he was WRONG! The Prime can't believe it. He prayed very hard that movie series will get back to its tracks, but no. It did it. It forsaking did it. It became the lowest one of the series, much to Optimus's dismay. The cybertronian was very angry for what happened to the movie: The basic lack of plot at first, Megatron technically **not **become Galvatron by "Unicron", humans betraying the Autobots, and the worst part that the Dinobots aren't named. The Autobot isn't very happy about it, but at least they give him more personality and screen time, just like the others. The rebuilding idea was okay, the designs of the Dinobots were well-done, and Galvatron's design was...kinda okay.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on his door. He have heard it walked to the door. When he opened it, it was his fellow Autobots from the film series. They've entered the house after saying hello to their leader. The prime asked, "So, Autobots? How's everything going for you guys?"

"Atrocious, I believe." Said Ratchet in disbelief. "I cannot take that human director anymore! He already made Jazz die in the first movie, and now he made me die in this one. What kind of a sick twist is that?!"

"Don't worry about it, Ratchet." sighed Ironhide in sorrow. "I already got my death scene. Most of my fans weren't pretty happy about mine."

"Yeah!" Jazz stammered in anger. "My fans too! Man, I just want to go to DreamWorks and shot every producer I can find for causing my death!"

"Hold on, dear Jazz." Drift said as he comfort the small bot. "Violence is never the answer. Keep yourself calm for they humans' mistakes. Besides, you appeared in the second movies game right?"

Jazz calmed down and said in calmness. "Okay, okay, Drift. I'll calm down."

Optimus asked in confusion, "So, what brings you guys here at my home?"

The Wreakers leader Leadfoot step in and said, "Well, we have found this weird TV movie we've seen done by the channel Hub called Transformers Prime Predacons Rising. I hope that this movie did a better job for what the movie series has been doing."

"I agree, mate." Roadbuster said in agreement. "That movie did a WAY batter forsaking job for what our movies done."

"Autobots, let's not compare the movies to the Prime series." Optimus said in stern. "I've seen myself in the show already."

"And let's not bring in the Equestrian crap they put out." Wheelie said as he sat on the couch. "Those humanoid babes looked ridiculous, especially hat Sunset bitch."

The prime looks at the small monster truck with a serious look. "Wheelie, do not put out the My Little Pony business inside this house."

"Sorry."

"Well, that was nice reference there, little guy." Mirage said leaning down. "I guess that means you're a Brony now."

Wheelie said in offense, "No I'm not, Dino. Why would I be a fan of that horse nonsense?"

"So, guys?" Sideswipe suggested as he cut in. "Don't you think we should show our boss some clips of the movie ourselves? Maybe he'll might get a better understating of it, since he never saw it."

"Sounds great, dude." said Jolt. When he looks around, he asked, "But, has anyone seen Bumblebee around? We haven't seen him since he ran off."

"Probably racing with damn Crosshairs." Skips thinks without care. "You know how's those bastards are now. Try to show off to the world."

"Yeah, man. So true. I guess they'll miss the good movie then." Mudflap said in agreement.

The twins comments put a cringe into Jetfire and Wheeljack (Que). The blackbird looks at the scientist and asked, "Can you believe those two midgets?"

"You have no idea, Jetfire, my good man." Wheeljack responded rolling his optics.

"So, where is Bumblebee actually?" Brains asked. "Is he and Crosshairs messing around with the Dinobots or something?"

"I don't think so, Brains." Acree said. "He said that he and Crosshairs are finding some friends to bring over."

"Friends, eh?" said Hound. "I hope those two could make it before we get started to see the movie itself."

Suddenly, two cars have brake hardly on the street, alongside with other vehicles. This made Optimus to take a look at the window and cause him to get angry. He walked to the door and said with fuming, "BUMBLEBEE! CROSSHAIRS! WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

"Sheesh, Optimus." Crosshairs said as he's in robot mode with Bumblebee. "Calm down. We're here."

"Yes, but what were you two doing?!" Optimus asked in anger.

"We've brought some friends." Bumblebee said in a calm tone. "We thought they might have the similar fate as we are."

The Prime looks at their friends and realized the vehicles. Five of them are cars, one is a cybertronian tank, and one is a truck, just like Optimus. In rage, Optimus snarled, "YOU BROUGHT THE DECPETICONS?! BUMBLEBEE AND CROSSHAIRS, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?"

This made the scouts to cringe a little in sorrow. "We're sorry, Optimus."

"Don't say sorry to that Autobot psychopath." The gray Lamborghini Aventador said in disbelief after robot mode with everyone else. It was Lockdown. He continues, "It just that he became more aggressive as the movies go on and on. That's his issue, not yours."

Optimus sighed after calming down, "Alright, alright. I'll stop bickering. So, you Decepticons have come here for a visit today, right?"

"Of course we have." said Barricade heading inside. "You're not the only one who's having a bad time with the movie business."

"Exactly, Prime." Soundwave agreed while following the police Mustang.

When the Decepticons went inside with Optimus and the scouts, this made the Autobots to be in shock. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS?!"

"Optimus!" said Elita-1. "Why are the Decepticons here?"

"Because we aren't the only one who cannot stand ourselves in the movie era." Optimus stated. "All of us have same thing about it, you know."

"Yeah." agreed Shockwave in disbelief. "You Autobots aren't the only ones who have died at the last minute."

"Huh? You think?!" Sideways snarled. "I was sliced in half in the second movie!"

"Oh boo hoo, Sideways." Stinger sarcastically said while he sat on a chair. "You got sliced in half. How revolting. Me and rest of the human-made scrap were blown into bits. How's that for a sad sight?"

"You copying me was a sad sight, Stinger." Bumblebee said in stern.

"Let's not mention about those insects." Megatron (now Galvatron) said rolling his optics. "They had did enough for one scrappy day."

Optimus looks at the resurrected Decepticons and agreed in sorrow, "Agreed. I can't believe they made you heartless. Well, at least Shockwave and Lockdown gave you a new spark anyway."

"Yep. They sure did." Galvatron sighed.

"Uh, should we look at the clips of Predacons Rising?" Ratchet cuts in with anger. "I'm not in the mood of hearing about the spark business."

"Me too." Jetfire said as well. "So, should we get on with this please?"

"Hold on!" said Barricade. "We forgot some fly boy."

"UHHHHH!" The Transformers groaned.

"Can we just start the clips already?!" Soundwave said in frustration. "That coward won't probably make it."

Suddenly, the door was opened and it was nothing but the "coward" himself, Starscream. He said with glee, "Hi, everybody!"

"Hello, Starscream..." The cybertronians sighed.

"I hear that you guys are about to watch a clip that isn't lice action. Mind if I watched?" The F2-Raptor asked.

"Sure." Optimus said.

Soon, the Autobot set up his computer with a projector, dimmed the blinds, and found the video called Megatron's Return. Of course, the Decepticons sat of the floor, much to the Autobots' dismays.

"Man, if only we could have just..." Hound said in disappointment.

"DON'T!" Optimus interrupted. "Let's just watch the movie clips and just go with it."

*The video plays.*

_The video shows the outer space, zooms in to the Earth, where inside the ocean the dead Megatron is laying onto the ocean floor._

Galvatron said in stern, "You got to be kidding me! I'm dead on the ocean floor again?!"

Optimus said, "Don't worry, Galvatron. We all hate the second movie reference too."

"Well, at least it isn't like that scene where the Constructicons revived Megatron." Ironhide stated.

_A voice was heard in Megatron's head. **"Megatron...Megatron...Megatron..." **The scene shows the Prime version of Megatron inside his mind, hearing the voice. _

"Okay, how can the Decepticon leader's mind still is operational if he's dead?" Chromia asked. "It make no sense, but at least its better than what the second movie did."

_Prime Megatron opens his optics, look around, and looks up. **"Unicron?" **He asked in confusion._

Soundwave said in stern, "What do you think, Sherlock?!"

_The scene show Unicron in Megatron's mind._

"Holy Primus!" Both Skids and Mudflap said in amazement.

"Now that's what called a big ass Decepticon." Jazz said along.

"You got that right." said Mirage.

"I was expecting to be the Fallen again." said Drift.

_The screen go black._

"Duh duh...duhhhhh..." Said Roadbuster.

_The scene comes back and shows both Megatron and Unicorn. The Decepticon said with confusion, **"I do not understand."**_

"Us neither, okay." said Sideswipe.

_The Decepticon continues, **"Why I'm not one with the Allspark? Do I yet live?"**_

"Nope. Not really." said Jetfire.

**_"You do not." _**_Unicron spoked. **"Yet you cannot join the Allspark because my life-blood once flowed through your veins." **_

_**"Dark Energon..."** Megatron realized._

Wheelie said, "Well, DUH! You injected yourself with in the past, man! And go easy on the Transformers Energon reference please."

**"In bind to my Anti-Spark..."** _Unicron stated._

**_"Optimus Prime used the Matrix of Leadership to imprison you within the Earth's core." _**_Megatron said._

Optimus asked, "Since when I can I do that with the Matrix?! Any episode that was shown about that?"

_**"So how is it you can speak to me now?" **Megatron asked. _

**_"The foolish Prime reddened only my material form dormant. But my energy form was aroused through slumber when I sense the awakening of an ancient rival across the cosmos." _**_Unicron explained. _

**_"Primus! So it seems that Optimus succeeded restoring Cybertron, after my demise." _**_Megatron stated. _

"Wait..." said Lockdown. "Optimus, you succeeded of restoring Cybertron?! How it that possible?!"

"Same here." Galvatron agreed.

Optimus sighed in disbelief.

**_"I now to finish what I began eons ago. And for that, my Anti-Spark require a vessel." _**_Unicorn said._

**_"So, I will live again..."_**_Megatron said in such._

"STOP REFERENCING THE SECOND MOVIE!" Barricade shouted.

_**"Only to serve me!" **Unicron said in stern. **"Your hut will simply be an instrument at my will." **_

_Soon, the screen flashed purple and Megatron's optics turned purple, implying that Unicron is reviving him._

"I LIVE!" Both Skids and Mudflap cheered.

"Rise! Rise from the pits of Cybertronian Hell!" Crosshairs said along.

Bumblebee puts on_ Madonna on Light _on his radio. "And I feel...that I just got home and I feel..."

"STOP IT!" Galvatron yelled.

_Megatron got himself resurrected and blast off out of the water from Earth to Cybertron._

"Wow." said Wheeljack. "This is so much better than what the second movie shown. And Megatron pulled it off more than you did, Starscream."

"Shut up, Que." Starscream sighed.

* * *

Okay, that is it for this chapter! Don't mind the errors I put here. Anyway, please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	2. The Last Stand reaction

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Sorry this took so long (thanks to school), but I'm manage to get this chapter out of the way. Now that the Transformers had reacted to Megatron's Revival, let's see how they react to the final battle. Enjoy!

* * *

_* The last clip before The Last Stand starts playing...*_

_Megatron/Unicron flies off to Cybertron in a new jet form._

Galvatron said in stern, "Great. Just great. I get this the second movie reference, but at least I've shown my tank self for a few seconds."

Optimus said along, "Yes. Yes you have."

_Prime Megatron said in amazement, **"Super luminal space drive...**_**Impressive."**

Unicron responded in reincorporation, _**"One of many upgrades that I made to your limited corporal form, in holy necessary to reach Cybertron."**_

This information had put a enormous cringe into the cybertronians. They were in literal shock after they heard that. Stopping the silence, Jazz yelled in rage and frustration, "WHY...IN THE HELL..._DIDN'T WE GET THIS WELL WRITTEN CRAP IN THE GODDAMN MOVIE SERIES?!"_

_Prime Megatron turns and said with a proud look, **"So, we are to rule together, as one."**_

All of the Decepticons said together in surprise, "WHAT?!"

Galvatron asked in stern, "What? You never seen me teaming up with other warlords before? I've teamed up with Fallen, teamed up with Sentinel, and hell, even Lockdown. Don't get all hyped up about it."

"Oh..." sighed the Decepticons.

_Unicorn shot laser from his eyes to Megatron in response, making the now alive Decepticon to fall onto the "floor". _

**_"YOU WILL RULE NOTHING!" _**_Unicron said in rejection. **"I travel to Cybertron for one reason only, to destroy Primus personally." **_

_**"But, to destroy Primus, is to destroy Cybertron." **The Decepticon protested. _

_Unicron said with a vengeful face, **"Thus will began a new age. The age of Chaos!"**_

_*The video ends.*_

All the Transformers were just sitting there in a stare. They can't actually believe it. What they have just saw was way better than what the movies had did: better writing, better color, better characters, and better concept. Its a big **SHAME **that none of the people whom made the franchise didn't even try this yet. Now upset, Optimus said breaking the silence, "This video here...is definitely much better than the entire movie series!"

The rest of the Transformers agreed in chant, "YEAH!"

Wheeljack said breaking the chant, "Why didn't the human put this great story and build-up into the movie series?! This looks amazing! We could have gotten richer by Rotten Tomatoes and the audience will like us again."

"I agree, my good man." Jetfire boasted with agreement. "Too bad that didn't happened to us at all."

"Yeah man." Skids said in sorrow. "It never happened to us."

Mudflap said aloud with a sour tone, "If anyone agrees that the cartoon series is much better than the movies, say I."

All the Transformers said together, "I!"

After the commotion, Jolt asked in hesitation, "So, guys? Should we watch The Last Stand video now? I think we need to take one last look to this TV Movie before Optimus goes insane."

Optimus argued in stern, "Hey! I heard that, Jolt."

"Sorry..."

"Can we please get on with this?" Lockdown sighed in disbielf. "I'm getting unamused here."

"Me too." agreed Shockwave. "When are we going to see our Prime selves?"

"Okay, okay." Optimus said as he played the video. "Let's just watch."

*_The video starts playing.*_

_Unicorn (in Megatron's body) said in intimidation, **"A familiar residence...pure energy...not unlike Primus...one I not encounter since ancient days..."**_

Soundwave said in amazement, "Okay, I'll admit it. The designs on Unicron and Megatron looks very good."

Sideswipe said in agreement, "Yeah! The designs looks absolutely awesome."

_Just then, Unicorn realized what is the cause of the residence. He said with shocked eyes, **"THE ALLSPARK!"**_

_He turns around, and saw a ship flying across the sky._

Barricade said in shock, "Wait a minute! That's not the Ark!"

"Let's just deal with it, Barricade." Sideways sighed. "Just deal with it."

_Unicron watches as the ship goes by, and the Autobots were following it. _

_Bulkhead said with realization, "Optimus..."_

Hound said in both shock and stern, "WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY?!"

Bumblebee said in agreement, "Yeah. And is that me?!"

"Yes, Buzz-Boy." Stinger smirked. "That's you."

"Wow, Bumblebee." Brains said. "Your Prime self looks exactly like your first form in the Age of Extinction movie. And looks younger..."

"I know!" Wheelie agreed. "Maybe that guy is just a another incarnation."

"OH MY PRIMUS!" Arcee shouted. "I'm blue?! I thought that's Chromia's color."

"Say...THAT IS MY COLOR!" Chromia agreed in shock. "What's the big idea for the human to make you blue instead of pink?!"

"Maybe because the pink color was overused." Topspin suggested.

_Knockdown said with a smile, **"I never thought I be so happy to see that big rig!"**_

_*Inside the ship...*_

_Optimus said, **"We must keep the Allspark from Unicorn's reach."**_

All the Transformers said in amazement, "Wow..."

Optimus sighed in disbelief, "Can we please focus on the damn video and not my designs?!"

_Wheeljack said in worry, _**"_I thought the container was indestructible..."_**

_Optimus said in agreement while looking at the Allspark, **"Indeed. But if this vessel once trap the Allspark, I feared that it can also be empty on it." **_

"Wow, Wheeljack. Your Prime self looks great." said Jetfire.

"Thanks!" Wheeljack said with a smile.

"That's the Allspark?!" Starscream said in confusion. "I expect it to be a cube, just like ours."

"Exactly!" said Ironhide in agreement. "That contraption is definitely not the same Allspark we have."

"Looks very horrendous to me, but not a bad idea to create though." said Ratchet.

_Prime Optimus comes out of the ship in flight mode, leaving Unicron to smile and getting battle ready. **"So the Prime returns..." **He said as he about to throw the staff._

"Okay, why we just standing there, where we can attack him without any problem?" Roadbuster asked.

"It's probably one of those final battles between the hero and villain." Leadfoot stated.

"Don't just stand there, you maggots!" Crosshairs said in stern. "Attack that threat!"

_Optimus flies off to the Deception-possessed god, while the god himself accidentally throw the staff into the ship's engines after been knocked down, leaving Wheeljack hesitating and crash._

"Geez..." said Wheelie. " By the look of that crash, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Hope he survives after that skirmish." Drift protested.

**_"Jacky!" _**_Bulkhead said in surprise as he and Acree drove towards the ship, while the rest watches the fight between Unicron and Optimus._

Jazz said in sarcasm, "Oh...! So now you guys wanted to help! You should have attack Unicron when you guys have the chance!"

"Give those dumbasses a insert middle finger right now." Sideways said in stern.

_Unicorn said with a smile after been hit, **"Thank you, Prime. For delivering the Allspark; so that I may erase it for existence."**_

_**"Not will I stand before you, Unicron."** Optimus said in pride after getting up._

_Soon, both enemies attack each other in the faces in slow motion._

"Slo...mo...tion..." Crosshairs said slowly.

_Optimus said aloud to Megatron (who is having a hard time in the body) while fighting and giving blows to Unicron, **"Megatron, you and I once united to save the world from Unicron. We must do so again!"**_

_The Chaos Bringer said in response while given blows, **"Megatron may hear you...but he cannot HELP YOU!"**_

_Megatron screamed as he gets electrocuted, **"Aaaaaaaagh!"**_

_Unicron continues, **"...For he is enduring eternal suffering!"**_

_Then, Unicron spat out a hammer and smashed Optimus onto the floor._

Lockdown said in disbelief, "How entertaining. We're seeing Optimus getting out busted once again."

_Unicron said the Autobot with intense with a scene of undead Predacons are heading to the core, **"Your efforts to protect Cybertron's most sacred relic are futile. My legion is within reach of Primus; your planet's very core. And we both know that the Allspark cannot thrive in a poisoned well."**_

_Before the Chaos Bringer can defeat Optimus, Bumblebee used his magnetism to stop the attack._

"Are you kidding me?! My Prime self can use magnetism in this video? Great." Bumblebee sighed in disbelief while watching.

_Bumblebee suddenly struggles with Unicron, who is trying to break out of the force. _

_Knockout said while watching, **"Downside to wearing metal near a polarity guardant..."**_

_Smokescreen finished, **"You subject tot the laws of magnetism."**_

"WE GOT CAPTAIN OBVIOUS HERE!" Both Brains and Wheelie said together.

_Bumblebee said while struggling, **"Optimus, go! Save the Allspark!"**_

"Hold on!" said Mirage. "Bumblebee doesn't sound like that!"

_Optimus nods and blasts off to the Allspark. Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Arcee managed to get Wheeljack out of the ship._

"I can't believe it. It takes them that long to get the Autobot out?" Shockwave sighed with a facepalm.

_Wheeljack groaned in injure, **"Have been worse."**_

_Optimus lands in front of the three Autobots. Wheeljack asked, **"So, how are we gonna get that thing to safety?"**_

_Optimus responded, **"By the only means of available to us, under of the most darner of circumstances. The very survival of our species upon this, or any world depends upon it."**_

_Back to Unicron, he finally got himself out of Bumblebee's magnetism by smashing him. This leads Smokescreen to fire and Knockout to coward away while Unicron flies away._

"That red guy is such a coward..." Soundwave said in disbelief.

_Afterwards, Optimus flies off to another distance with Unicron hot on his tail. Of course, the Chaos Bringer blasted him out of the sky and finally retrieved the Allspark, much to the Autobots' shock. _

**_"I shall devour the Allspark whole!" _**_Unicron said as he opened the container. _

"Bolt-for-brains, that thing is** empty**!" Barricade snarled. "I'm in shock Unicron didn't even noticed there's no light in there."

_**"WHAT?!" **Unicron said in surpise as he see the container empty. **"A TRICK?!"**_

The Wreakers, Crosshairs, Brains, Wheelie, and Hound said together with smiles, "SYKE!"

_Suddenly, an light purple suddenly surrounded Unicorn. Optimus gets up and watches as the dark Energon bust of Megatron's body and swiftly went inside the container. As a result, the flying Predacons stop getting near of the core and exploded into dust, while the living Predacons glided out of the dust. This event made Megatron free out of Unicorn's control._

Seeing this, all the Transformers except Optimus clapped their hands for a few seconds. Shocking that the Decepticons are doing it. After clapping the video continues.

_Seeing Unicron inside the relic, Optimus said, **"As a being comprised in pure energy, Unicorn's Anti-Spark is vulnerable to this reliquary of the Primes."**_

_Smokescreen protested, **"Well, if he's in there, where's..."**_

_Starscream suddenly came out of the sky and said with delight, **"Grace the Allspark!"**_

All the Decepticons suddenly cringed and groaned in disgust, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS?!"

Starscream said in shock, "Oh my god...Is that me?! I do not wear heels!"

Lockdown said in agreement, "Affirmative. Those feet look like something that Arcee and her sisters should have been having."

Galvatron said in disbelief, "That's Starscream's Prime self? Don't look very intimidating."

"Man..." Shockwave complained. "And we thought our death scenes were that unredeemable."

"Wow, he he he!" Hound chuckled. "It's about damn time Starscream lose some weight."

"Grr..SHUT UP, FATASS!" Starscream snarled. "I don't see you losing weight! So why should I?!"

"I guess your triangular figure wasn't that much interesting." Drift stated. "And you've been overusing you flight abilities."

_Starscream said with a smile after landing, **"Master! You're alive!"**_

_Megatron (in full control of his body) sighed, **"Indeed."**_

_Starscream continues, **"Your new battle armor will take things to the next level, my liege. Together, we will reunite all Decepticons and once again grind Cybertron at your mighty heel!"**_

_Megatron shouted, **"NO!"**_

_Starscream asked in confusion, **"What? Why?"**_

"Because he's been suffering throughout the battle!" Ironhide shouted. "What do you think?!"

"He's goddamn tired for Primus' sake!" Jazz agreed in stern. "Get it in your thick skull already!"

"Wow...And we thought the Starscream we have now is that oblivious." said Soundwave.

"HEY!" Starscream said offended. "I am not that oblivious to what's going on!"

_Megatron walks further away from Starscream and looks at Optimus, with a very serious face. He said in response, "It's because I now know the true meaning of oppression. And I lost my taste of inflicting it." _

"Uh, Megatron?" said Ratchet. "You've realized that Unicron had gave you eternal suffering and in you case, oppression means prolonged cruel or unjust treatment or control. So basically, it's abuse. And you finally know about that after dealing with the Autobots for three seasons straight, even though you're aware of it?"

"Don't worry about the errors, Ratchet. It happens." Optimus said in disbelief.

_Starscream chuckled not believing _this, **"Ha ha. You clearly didn't traumatize, master. A good powered down stroll in the smelting pit that will put you back in touch with your inner warlord."**

_**"ENOUGH!" **Megatron boasted. **"The Decepticons are no more and that is finale."**_

_Then, Megatron blasted off into the sky, leaving Starscream puzzled._

_*The video ends.*_

"Well, that was a enjoyable video to watch." Lockdown said as it finished and everything is no longer dark. "Now, I guess all of us have understand that these videos we watched from the series' TV Movie is much better than our movie series themselves. Typical that the humans never ever though of making us like that."

"Put all of that on Michael Bay!" Soundwave said with stern. "That human is the reason we're very low on our glory selves, especially Optimus. I just wish we can destroy him, but he's one of the reason why that Turtles movie in the trailers is coming out."

"Calm yourself, Soundwave." Galvatron concerned without anger. "We already know about that. I bet those little reptilian insects could have a better score on Rotten Tomatoes than us."

"To be fair, the TMNT movie isn't that much of a bad film." Optimus cuts in the conversation. "Sure, it have flaws, but very good. Too bad the other previous movies and cartoon series didn't have that grateful touch anymore."

"Wait a minute!" Bumblebee said in surprise and joins in the conversation. "Are you guys telling me none of you seen the Turtle shows from 4kids and Nickelodeon?!"

"Bumblebee, that's kids' bullcrap." Crosshairs point out.

"Don't hate of the shows!" Sideswipe said siding with Bumblebee. "Compare to our movies and the shows, the Turtle are more watchable than us. Don't you see? We suck!"

"Not really much, Autobot." Sideways suggested. "We got our own shows too. Armada, Energon, Cybertron..."

Barricade interrupted and said in disbelief, "Sideways, that's the Unicron Trilogy."

"LET ME FINISH!" The Audi R8 Decepticon shouted. "As I were saying, there are shows like the Unicron Trilogy, Robots in Disguise, Generation One, Prime (Beast Hunters), Beast Wars, and of course Animated."

"That Animated show doesn't even count." Skids said. "To us, that crap sucks. And it came right after the first movie, under control of the creator of Ben 10 named Man In Action."

"Yeah! Screw that retarded show!" Mudflap said along.

Drift said with a calm tone, "Hold on everyone. That show isn't pretty much that bad..."

"NOT THAT BAD?!" Shockwave pleaded angrily. "Look around, Drift! We got a bunch of nerdy fans, nearly lousy video games spin-offs, toy versions on us...Are you telling me that's that bad?"

"Yes. Not everyone hates it, you know." The samurai stated.

"Ahhh...the samurai is very wise as we thought." Jetfire said with delight.

"I wonder how the Dinobots would react to the videos as we are." Wheeljack questioned.

"Uh, guys..." Arcee said with fright looking at the window.

The Autobots and Decepticons looked at the windows to see what she's talking about. When they looked, it was Grimlock and the other Dinobots standing in the open looking at the Transformers, making them having shocked looks. The cybertronian T-Rex himself gave them a wave hello.

"I guess the Dinobots were watching the same thing as we are." Elita-1 said calmly.

"GREAT! Now I have no choice but to redo my garden!" Optimus said as he see his flowers crumbled.

"Don't worry, Optimus." Galvatron said. "We'll help you with the mess."

Optimus sighed in response.

* * *

Okay, that is it for this two-chapter fanfic. It's been **_DAYS_ **since my last fanfic. Anyway, please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


End file.
